Rock Gakuen Den
by Gideon Wyeth
Summary: Naruto Namikaze es forzado por su padre a enrolarse en la Preparatoria de Horace Green, donde pronto encuentra su lugar y se une a la banda de rock formada por el profesor substituto Ned Schneebly. Con la batalla de las bandas como su nuevo objetivo, nada será igual con Naruto como guitarrista principal de "School of Rock". Mi primer fanfic!


Nota del autor: Bienvenidos amigos a la que se trata de mi primer historia acá en ff. Estoy algo nervioso e intranquilo del resultado de mi constante esfuerzo para escribir un fic de una categoría que nadie se atrevió a usar; o sea, me animé a hacer un crossover entre Naruto y School of Rock porque no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza y, como sé que no existía historia alguna de la peli o el anime, ahora publico esta modesta obra literaria.

Sepan disculpar errores gramaticales o cualquier cosa que haga a este capítulo cliché y aburrido. Sé que no es lo más entretenido del mundo, pero quise escribir un capítulo muy largo para explicar todo y abordar la trama principal en el capi que viene. Ese, en concordancia con la película, consistirá en la formación de la banda.

Este, digamos, es como un prólogo que será más largo —seguramente— que los demás capítulos. Los demás no los tengo escritos, pero ya comencé con el segundo y no va a ser tan amplio.

 **Cosas a tener en cuenta=**

 **N°1:** La historia transcurre en sexto grado de primaria, y no en quinto como en la película. Decidí hacer este minúsculo cambio en la edad de los personajes (en este fic tienen 11 y Naruto 12) para lograr que maduraran un poco más. No mucho como para que no sea creíble xdd.

 **N°2:** La pareja es Naruto x Marta. Sé que muchos me van a matar porque Katie (la bajista) es, en la opinión de todos, la mejor opción. Pero decidí variar un poco; hay demasiadas historias de Katie en los archivos de "School of Rock" (acá en ff) y Marta casi nunca es usada.

 **N°3:** Voy a incluir canciones de otras bandas en la historia, como de bandas japonesas para darle más aire a todo el asunto del Rock. Desde ya, todo lo que incluya no me pertenece.

 **N°4:** Quizás algunos personajes no actúen como sería lo usual o como a ustedes les gustaría que fuesen. Sepan disculpar, es mi primera historia y aún no me manejo bien con la descripción, diálogos y demás. Cualquier consejo o crítica CONSTRUCTIVA será muy apreciada.

 **N°5:** Decidí sacar a Zach de la historia para darle un lugar a Naruto, espero que no les moleste... ya que reaparecerá más adelante.

 **Tips para entender mejor:**

"Hablando"

 _'Pensando'_

 ** _"Palabras, oraciones o frases en japonés"_**

 _Letra de canciones._

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni School of Rock me pertenecen, así como tampoco los personajes, la música ni las marcas de instrumentos que se utilicen en esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo Ichi : Días de Origen**

* * *

"Naruto, sé que hace poco que llegamos, y probablemente te cueste un poco adaptarte, pero—"

"¡No iré y punto final!"

Minato Namikaze exhaló un suspiro, fijando nuevamente la mirada hacia delante, hacia la ancha carretera por la que conducía. Aquella era una discusión que habían tenido todos los días desde que Naruto, su único hijo, y él mismo habían tenido que abandonar Japón para viajar a Estados Unidos por motivos de trabajo. "Sochi, entiendo tu preocupación, adaptarse a un nuevo entorno siempre es difícil", dijo el hombre, frunciendo el ceño. "Hasta a mí que soy adulto me resulta difícil desenvolverme con mis compañeros de trabajo. La gente aquí es tan... diferente a cómo lo es en nuestro país."

"¿Lo ves, touchan? Esa es otra razón por la cual deberías haberme dejado con Ero-sennin", argumentó el chico, mientras cruzaba ambos brazos sobre su pecho. Sus ojos aparentaban estar fijos en el vidrio del asiento del acompañante, analizando los enormes edificios y los luminosos carteles que abundaban en cada calle; pero la realidad es que Naruto no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo a todo aquello que dejaban atrás con el auto. "De todos modos, ¿quién querría ir a esa escuela de millonarios excéntricos con un palo metido en el trasero? Me recuerda al teme."

"Sasuke Uchiha... ¿eh? No me extraña, su padre era igual a él", el hombre tras el volante no pudo evitar reír entre dientes ante el comentario. "Por otro lado, no creo que dejarte con Jiraiya-sensei hubiese sido una buena idea, Naruto. Sabes cuales son sus... prioridades", la cabeza de Minato se movió ligeramente hacia ambos lados como en señal de negación. "Muy probablemente ahora esté en algún baño de aguas termales espiando a las mujeres."

* * *

En el extremo opuesto de la Tierra, Jiraiya, un escritor famoso y renombrado por su exitosa serie de libros "Icha-Icha", se encontraba con el torso desnudo, mientras que la zona de la cintura hasta las rodillas era cubierta por una toalla blanca con patrones rojos. Su cara enrojecida portaba una sonrisa ancha y pervertida y sus ojos no se apartaban del pequeño hueco entre los arbustos tras los cuales se ocultaba perfectamente.

Su plan, si bien bastante arriesgado, le había llevado dos horas de preparación. Dos horas en las que había tenido que escabullirse por la entrada, esquivar a todos los guardias, y luego establecer su escondite en el mismo lugar en el que se encontraba en aquel momento.

Pero todo aquel esfuerzo había valido la pena, ya que ahora podía admirar la belleza natural de jóvenes mujeres sin que nadie supiese que estaba ahí, frente a las fuentes termales.

 _'Hmm... sí... jeje... que buen material para mi siguiente libro... ¡A Kakashi le va a encantar esto!'_ , pensó el anciano, escribiendo en un pequeño cuaderno sin apartar los ojos del frente. Su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver cómo algunas de las mujeres comenzaban a frotarse el cuerpo con jabón. _'Y Minato decía que esto no... que no...'_

De repente, y sin haberlo previsto, el increíblemente genial y ultra elaborado plan de Jiraiya se desmoronó en un instante. ¿La causa? Un simple estornudo. "¡AHHH... AHHH... CHUU!"

El impacto del estornudo no sólo alertó al grupo que se bañaba a pocos metros de los arbustos, sino que también reveló el escondite del anciano. Jiraiya, estupefacto, permaneció arrodillado con la cabeza ahora visible por encima de los pequeños matorrales que habían sido volteados hacia delante.

"..."

"..."

"...Emm, hola, seguramente deben sentirse algo asustadas. Pero no se preocupen", dijo el anciano, olvidándose por un momento en qué situación se encontraba. "Soy el gran maestro Jiraiya, el hombre más codiciado por las mujeres del mundo. ¿Les gustaría un autógrafo?"

"..."

"..."

"¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡ECCHI! ¡HENTAI!"

El infierno no tardó más de media milésima de segundo en desatarse sobre el pobre pervertido.

* * *

Minato sintió como un leve escalofrío le recorría la columna, junto con una pequeña culpa que le oprimía levemente la garganta. "Hum, que extraño."

"¿Qué cosa?", preguntó Naruto, girando la mirada nuevamente hacia su padre.

"...No es nada", dijo su padre con una leve sonrisa. _'Se siente como si a Jiraiya-sensei le estuviesen dando la paliza de su vida.'_

El joven de 12 años trató de no prestarle demasiada atención al hombre que conducía el Camaro naranja que la empresa dónde trabajaba el Namikaze le había regalado por cubrir la vacante de gerente general en una firma comercial muy reconocida en los Estados Unidos. Minato era un hombre astuto y perspicaz, y Naruto suponía que aquello era una técnica para distraer su determinación.

"Volviendo al tema, me parece que deberías darle una oportunidad a este lugar sochi. ¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor esa escuela es bastante más cool que la Preparatoria Konoha y tus futuros compañeros y profesores son... no sé... ¿amigables?"

"Nunca. Tanto mis senseis como mis amigos son irreemplazables", declaró el joven, apuntando a la cara de su padre con el dedo índice. "Y nada de lo que digas podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer. Cuando reúna el dinero para pagar un viaje de idea a Japón, me largo de este país. Kiba y yo tenemos buenos planes para formar una banda de rock, y planeo llevarlos a cabo."

Una mueca de astucia se abrió paso por la mirada resignada del hombre. "Si tu preocupación pasa por la música, entonces quizá te gustaría saber que en el folleto que me dio Mullins-sensei se menciona algo sobre una banda escolar..."

"Heh, buen intento, pero hasta yo sé que una escuela de refinados sólo permitiría música clásica y de concierto. Es decir, nada divertido", afirmó el rubio, para luego proseguir en un tono un poco más bajo. "¿Por qué no puedo ignorar todo este asunto hasta que regresemos?"

Minato frunció el ceño. "Porque no se puede evitar tu educación, y vamos a estar un buen tiempo aquí. Ya repetiste un año en la Preparatoria Konoha y necesitas graduarte para progresar en la vida. Además, elegí esa escuela por ser la mejor del estado. Con mi nuevo trabajo, sé que podré pagarla sin tener que preocuparme por tu futuro siendo arruinado."

Naruto, pese a reconocer que aquello era algo razonable, estaba seguro de que esta vez no se dejaría convencer. Oh no, tomaría un esfuerzo enorme para que Naruto Namikaze cediese a la estúpida idea de ponerse un uniforme escolar y se convirtiese en un estudiante aplicado. Antes de ir a esa escuela tiraría su guitarra eléctrica por la ventana y anunciaría a todo el mundo que le gustaba One Direction.

...En realidad, aquello no iba a hacerlo jamás en su vida; ni siquiera cabía en su mente la más mínima posibilidad de llevar a cabo tal atrocidad.

"Muy bien...", suspiró el rubio. "No iré."

"¡Oh vamos sochi, sabes que tu madre hubiese querido que asistieras a—!"

El Namikaze no pudo evitar interrumpirse a sí mismo. La simple mención de su difunta esposa siempre les había infundado a ambos una gran tristeza y melancolía de la que aún no eran capaces de escapar por más que hubiesen transcurrido cuatro años desde aquella fatídica noche; y, en aquel momento, esos sentimientos fueron reflejados como de costumbre en el rostro de su hijo menor.

Naruto, cabizbajo, volvió a posar la mirada en la ventana, apoyando un codo contra el borde del marco. Su mirada húmeda y afectada se mantuvo fija en el vidrio, mientras trataba de reprimir aquellas sensaciones que tanto lo afectaban.

Por otro lado, su padre decidió que era un buen momento para interrumpir su pequeña discusión y poner un poco de música. "The Beatles" comenzó a sonar de fondo en el momento en que la radio se encendió, instante en el cual ambos pasajeros alcanzaron a escuchar el estribillo de "In My Life".

 _Tough I know I'll never lose affection_

 _For people and things that went before_

 _I know I'll often stop and think about them_

 _In my life I love you more..._

La expresión de Minato se tornó momentáneamente herida en el momento en el que el solo de piano comenzó a sonar de fondo, recordando que a Kushina le fascinaba aquel grupo británico. Sin embargo, la canción pronto infundió vida a una nueva idea que asaltó su mente por completo, despejando la angustia que comenzaba a eliminar su buen humor. Pero aunque si bien aquel plan convencería a su hijo de darle una oportunidad a la escuela, tenía muchos riesgos. Después de todo, aún pudiendo forzar a Naruto a asistir a la Preparatoria de Horace Green —por su propio bien, obviamente— el hombre también comprendía lo que ocurriría si hacía aquello.

Y la mera idea del estado demandándole y deportándolo a Japón por un hijo increíblemente problemático y alborotador no le dejaba otra opción.

"Bien Naruto, si tanto quieres volver a Japón, te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo..."

Naruto giró la cabeza violentamente hacia un costado al oír aquello, su cara resplandecía de felicidad y esperanza. "¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Enserio!?"

"...Si aceptas mi proposición", concluyó el hombre, observando en silencio cómo su hijo asentía una y otra vez para que prosiguiera. "Quiero que permanezcas en Horace Green por dos semanas."

"¿Sólo dos semanas?"

"Sí, pero debes comportarte, seguir las reglas y tratar de hacer amigos. Si lo haces, y aún así no te acostumbras, yo mismo te pagaré tu boleto."

En aquel momento, la duda comenzó a inundar toda aquella confianza que se tenía el muchacho. Si bien la oferta parecía simple y tentadora —ya que jamás encontraría un lugar en aquella preparatoria— seguro traía consigo alguna trampa, algún truco que había pasado por alto al analizar la propuesta de su padre.

"¿Y qué pasa si... digamos... eligiese quedarme?", preguntó Naruto, frotándose el mentón con sospecha.

"Entonces te quedarás. Eso es todo."

"Pero si digo que quiero volver, ¿cómo sabrías si no se trata de una mentira?"

Minato sonrió pacientemente pero sin apartar la mirada del frente. "Eres mi hijo, y tengo plena confianza en ti. Sé que elegirás lo que es correcto cuando el momento llegue."

No había forma de que aquello fuese tan sencillo. Si bien había hecho todas las preguntas que —pensaba— necesitaban respuesta, algo dentro de todo no terminaba de convencerlo. Aunque, por otro lado, era la mejor opción que tenía hasta aquel momento para conseguir una oportunidad de volver a su hogar.

"De acuerdo, acepto."

El Namikaze asintió y detuvo repentinamente el auto frente a una tienda de ropa. "Está hecho. Ven conmigo."

"¿A dónde vamos? ¿No se suponía que iríamos al hotel a buscar nuestras cosas?", preguntó Naruto, internamente ansioso por mudarse a la que sería su casa por las próximas dos semanas. Algo temporario hasta que lograra ganar la apuesta.

"Ese era el plan", dijo el hombre. "Pero ya que vas a asistir a esa escuela, necesitarás varias cosas. Un uniforme, libros..."

* * *

Después de una larga semana de preparación, compras y de firmar documentos, Naruto por fin estaba listo para comenzar una nueva etapa en la Preparatoria Horace Green. No iba a mentir, sentía algo de intranquilidad por lo que fuese que estaba a punto de ocurrir dentro del enorme edificio que se alzaba a un costado de Meldney Street, y su padre comprobando nuevamente la lista de cosas no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

"...Cuadernos, útiles, guía de vocabulario básico, tu agenda..."

El chico rodó los ojos ante la preocupación de su padre. "Touchan, tengo todo, he revisado 19 veces mi bolso."

"Bueno, dicen que la número veinte es la vencida", bromeó Minato, deteniendo su auto en el estacionamiento para padres. "¿Seguro que traes tu corbata extra?"

Naruto resistió la urgencia de fruncir el ceño y chequeó nuevamente los interiores de su bolso. Cuando sintió la suave tela de la corbata negra con franjas amarillas que era parte del uniforme le asintió a su padre. "Como dije antes, tengo todo", dijo el rubio, tomándose un momento para acomodar sus cosas nuevamente. "Aún así, todavía no entiendo por qué tuve que traerla..."

"Oh, es sólo por precaución. Nunca se sabe qué podría pasar si se te ensucia la que llevas puesta durante el almuerzo", afirmó Minato, prontamente reconociendo que aquello sonaba algo patético y sin sentido. El hombre arqueó las cejas en señal de reprimenda antes de proseguir. "Ten cuidado con tu uniforme. ¡Y no te lo quites por nada en el mundo!"

"¿Ni siquiera la corbata? Es muy incómoda..."

Minato sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación y luego trasladó su mirada hacia la entrada de la escuela privada, percatándose de la significativa cantidad de alumnos de todas las edades que ingresaban por las puertas dobles, con sus padres permaneciendo junto a cada auto hasta que los perdían de vista.

El Namikaze no pudo evitar reír internamente ante las caras de asombro y sorpresa de muchos de los adultos que aún no abandonaban el estacionamiento para contemplar su auto deportivo. Si bien no era su intención llamar la atención, tenía que admitir que todo aquello favorecería la imagen de su hijo.

Lo único que esperaba era que Naruto no arruinara todo haciendo las típicas bromas que lo caracterizaban como alguien rebelde y deseoso de atención.

"Bien, son las 8:15, creo que deberías ponerte en marcha. Mullins-sensei, quien será tu directora de aquí en adelante, me comentó que las clases comienzan a las 8:30. Sería bueno llegar un poco antes para conocer a tus nuevos compañeros...", sugirió el hombre, también algo nervioso por el gran paso que suponía para su hijo comenzar sexto grado en una escuela norteamericana. "Aunque, si estas nervioso, podría ir contigo dentro. Sólo para asegurarme que la directora no se equivoque de salón..."

Como si la mera idea lo hubiese aterrado, el rubio negó con la cabeza. "Nah, estaré bien. Ja ne, touchan."

"Buena suerte sochi."

Luego de que la mano de su padre le alborotara un poco más el cabello, Naruto abrió finalmente la puerta del auto para enfrentar la helada brisa que azotaba las calles aquella mañana. Sus ojos captaron rápidamente la gran cantidad de estudiantes que inundaban la entrada de la preparatoria. Todos, sin excepción, con el uniforme obligatorio de Horace Green que consistía en una chaqueta gris con el logo de la escuela sobre un sweater negro sin mangas, camisa blanca y corbata negra con franjas amarillas, pantalón negro o a cuadros y zapatos oscuros — el de las niñas era algo más personalizado, conservando la camisa y los zapatos, pero con una falda gris y un moño que podían usar en lugar de la corbata.

Era un verdadero milagro que su padre lo hubiese convencido para no modificar el uniforme a su gusto, pero también de su resistencia dependía sus posibilidades de conseguir sobrevivir dos semanas sin llamar la atención de toda la escuela como para que lo expulsaran. De otro modo, aún si lograse su expulsión de aquella preparatoria, el chico sería obligado a asistir a otra —quizás no privada— y ya no podría regresar a su país.

El rubio exhaló un suspiro nervioso y se encaminó hacia la entrada, ignorando a aquellos que clavaban sus ojos en su apariencia, o más precisamente, en su cabello dorado alborotado y las marcas de sus mejillas que tantos apodos le habían traído durante su vida; Zorrito-baka, Neko-baka, Yip-baka (sonido que hacen los zorros), Naruto-baka, Namikaze-super-ultra-hiper-baka, dobe-baka (ese último por parte del Uchiha) y muchos otros que terminaban en "baka".

Por lo menos, un nuevo inicio suponía que aquellos apodos quedarían en el pasado. Quizás sus nuevos compañeros llegarían a ponerle algún sobrenombre relacionado con sus marcas, aunque eso no lo preocupaba mucho. Después de todo, no había forma de que alguien supiese lo que "baka" significaba.

Su trayecto lo llevó hasta la escalera que llevaba al complejo principal, siendo el último de los transeúntes que atravesaba las puertas dobles. Muy probablemente porque ya todos conocían el camino hasta sus respectivos salones, donde aguardarían el momento para comenzar las lecciones del día.

"¿Señor Namikaze?"

Naruto se encontró repentinamente frente a una mujer alta y delgada, de pelo corto marrón que le llegaba hasta los hombros, anteojos ovalados y piel blanca. Vestía un atuendo sumamente correcto y prolijo, con una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, corbata negra con puntos blancos, una falda que se extendía desde la cintura hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas y zapatos oscuros.

La mujer parecía estar analizándolo con una mirada severa, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que esperaba una confirmación por parte del muchacho; como si sólo faltase eso para iniciar un operativo militar de gran escala. "Emm... ¿Sí?"

"Mi nombre es Rosalie Mullins, directora de la Preparatoria Horace Green", dijo la señora Mullins, irguiéndose ante la simple mención de su puesto como directiva. "Llega tarde señor Namikaze, lo esperaba para las 8:10."

Ante tal afirmación, el rubio resistió la urgencia de preguntar si aquello era verdad, algo de lo que desistió ante la impaciente mirada de la directora. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preguntarse la razón por la que debería estar 10 minutos antes de clases. "¿Disculpe?"

"Hay cosas que necesito aclararle señor Namikaze, cosas que son de vital importancia para asegurarme que su estadía en la preparatoria Horace Green sea lo más educacional posible. Después de todo, no somos considerados como la mejor escuela del estado por nada", mientras comentaba todo aquello, una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción se abrió paso hacia la boca de la directora. Naruto rodó los ojos con disimulo, sabiendo de antemano que tal actitud era algo que iba a encontrarse en una preparatoria como aquella. "En primer lugar, en Horace Green no se permiten los peinados alborotados ni el maquillaje. Eso deberá corregirlo para mañana."

El rubio siguió el punto al que apuntaban los ojos de la directora y se percató de que ella se refería tanto a su cabello como a las mejillas de su cara. "Esto no es maquillaje, son reales", afirmó el chico, algo ofendido, pero muy para el interés de Rosalie. "Y mi cabello tiene esta forma desde mi nacimiento.

"...Bien, supongo que si es así no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Sólo espero que sus compañeros no traten de imitar ese look tan... rebelde", la mujer sacudió la cabeza en aparente resignación, imaginándose los problemas que podría acarrear si aquel incidente llegaba a ocurrir. "Su padre me ha comentado que domina el inglés a la perfección, tanto escrito como oral, por lo que no me veré en la necesidad de tomar medidas como había planeado cuando me anunciaron que vendría. Sin embargo, eso significa que tendrá que ponerse a la par con sus compañeros ya que comienza una semana después de las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Cree que podrá con este desafío?"

La primera reacción de Naruto de no haber aceptado la proposición de su padre hubiera sido reírse en la cara de la directora para luego pintar las paredes de todo el edificio con insultos de la más diversa índole. Pero, en aquel momento, no quedaba más opción que jugar el papel de niño obediente. De todos modos, sólo permanecería dos semanas en las que al final no importaría el esfuerzo que hiciese. "Supongo que sí."

Rosalie Mullins sonrió complacida. "Me alegra oír eso. Tu nombre era Naruto... ¿cierto?"

"Yep", contestó el rubio tranquilamente. Tanto el tono como la forma de dirigirse a él habían cambiado, algo notable a simple vista, pero que provocó que el chico se sintiese un poco menos intimidado por la mujer que lo miraba desde arriba.

"De acuerdo Naruto, sígueme. Te llevaré a tu salón."

* * *

"...Es muy importante que sigas esto a la perfección Naruto. De tal modo, no te perderás en la escuela y, por sobre todas las cosas, no confundirás el baño de niñas con el de varones..."

La boca del rubio se volvió a arquear en un bostezo sin sonido en el momento en el que la directora comenzó a caminar nuevamente por delante de él. No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que comenzaron el pequeño "tour" por los numerosos pasillos de la preparatoria y ya la prolijidad con la que hablaba la mujer, así como sus explicaciones, lo tenían terriblemente aburrido.

"...Y eso es todo. Si necesitas algo no temas pedírselo a tus compañeros; estoy segura que ellos estarán deseosos de ayudarte."

Naruto rodó los ojos ante tal afirmación, para luego asentir obedientemente cuando la directora clavó sus aprehensivos ojos en su figura. "Muy bien. Creo que es hora", una rápida ojeada a su reloj le confirmó que estaban retrasados. "Hum, las 8:40, un poco tarde pero nada que Rebeca no pueda manejar."

"¿Rebeca?"

"Tu nueva maestra. La señorita Dunham", dijo Mullins, haciéndolo sonar como si aquello fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Ambos continuaron hasta detenerse enfrente de una puerta con el número 24-A de uno de los numerosos pasillos de la preparatoria, donde una pequeña ventana de vidrio granulado impedía ver lo que ocurría más allá. "Muy bien, ¿estás preparado?"

El rubio exhaló un suspiro nervioso y le asintió a la directora. "Sí, sensei."

* * *

La clase de Rebeca Dunham proseguía con normalidad a las 8:40 de la mañana, aún pese al interés de muchos estudiantes por conocer al que sería el nuevo alumno del salón. Algunos días antes la maestra les había comentado acerca de ese acontecimiento que tomaría lugar apenas iniciada la semana, y la mayoría se mostraron sorprendidos por el hecho de que su nuevo compañero sería japonés.

Sin embargo, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo podría ser en apariencia o actitud, o si tan siquiera dominaba el idioma local. Por lo que poco que habían podido escuchar de la señorita Dunham, él tenía un año más que todos en el salón.

"...Y es por eso que el cálculo del porcentaje del tanque de agua da como resultado un total de..."

Un repentino golpe en la puerta de entrada quebró la poca concentración de los alumnos del salón, así como también interrumpió la explicación de la maestra. Muchos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos en un instante, mientras que sólo un puñado de estudiantes se mantuvo en silencio e inmóviles — más no sin curiosidad por saber cómo sería el nuevo integrante del salón.

La señorita Dunham rápidamente acalló los murmullos con un movimiento de su mano, depositó la tiza que sostenía sobre el escritorio y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder. "¡Adelante!", en un instante, la puerta se abrió, revelando la impasible figura de la directora Mullins. "Ah, directora Mullins, bienvenida."

"Lamento interrumpir tu clase Rebeca, pero el nuevo estudiante ha llegado."

Ante aquel anuncio, todos los niños se revolvieron en sus asientos, curiosos; la maestra, por otro lado, simplemente sonrió. "De acuerdo, dile que pase."

"¡Naruto! ¡Puedes entrar!"

Varios segundos pasaron en los cuales nada ocurrió, y ya algunos comenzaron a preguntarse si el nuevo alumno no se había escapado. Sin embargo, cuando Mullins comenzó a plantearse a sí misma el peor de los escenarios, una figura ingresó al salón.

Era un muchacho joven, de estatura normal para su edad, con cabello rubio alborotado, ojos azul zafiro y piel blanca. Tres marcas en cada mejilla resaltaban de entre sus rasgos, algo que lo hacía ver como un pequeño zorro o gato; de los dos, nadie estaba muy seguro por qué, pero la opción del zorro parecía ser la más acertada. Varias chicas creyeron que aquello lo hacía adorable.

"Rebeca, lo dejo en tus manos. Naruto, mucha suerte", anunció la directora para luego abandonar el salón.

Apenas se fue, el rubio utilizó sus ojos para observar brevemente a la maestra; era una mujer regordeta pero de estatura promedio, 41 años aproximadamente, cabello marrón largo recogido y un vestido gris y blanco. Su expresión era amable, a diferencia de la de la directora, y aparentaba ser una persona paciente. _'Bueno, al menos ella parece más amable que la vieja estirada'_ , pensó el muchacho, girando la mirada para analizar las distintas expresiones que ocupaban los rostros de sus compañeros. Algunos sonreían amablemente, otros lo miraban con curiosidad, a pocos parecía no impresionarle su apariencia en absoluto y los demás se mostraban como impacientes por hacerle alguna que otra pregunta acerca de sus mejillas, muy probablemente.

"Bien clase, él es el estudiante de Japón que estudiará con nosotros de ahora hasta el final del año. Mi nombre es Rebeca Dunham y seré tu maestra de aquí en adelante. ¿Cual era tu nombre, pequeño?"

El rubio sintió ganas de reír por aquel comentario. Al parecer, su padre les había hecho creer que se quedaría por lo que restaba del año en Horace Green y eso, tenía que admitir, le daba un poco de desventaja. "Me llamo Naruto Namikaze, Dunham-sensei."

"¿Sensei?", preguntó la maestra, tan confundida como el resto de sus estudiantes.

"Significa "profesora o profesor" en japonés y también se le atribuye a los doctores, por ejemplo", Naruto observó con cierta sorpresa cómo una chica en particular de cabello negro y ojos color café que se sentaba al frente de la clase comenzó a tomar notas en su cuaderno. Ignorando la gota de sudor que recorrió su nuca, el rubio prosiguió. "Es usado como un sufijo que se le añade a las personas en Japón, como "chan" —para las mujeres o niños pequeños— o "kun" —para los hombres—. Aunque estos dos últimos son usados para cuando existe una gran confianza entre ambas partes."

La explicación del rubio maravilló a la maestra Dunham, quien se mostró muy entusiasmada por aquello que al Namikaze le parecía tan simple y básico. De hecho, si se había tomado la molestia de explicarlo era para que lo consideraran como alguien inteligente. Quizás, suponía, de ese modo evitaría los apodos referidos a las marcas en sus mejillas.

"...Uh-hum, sí, es interesante saber esto si alguna vez viajamos a Japón. ¿No clase?", esta vez, todos los chicos asintieron al unísono. Un estudiante, sin embargo, que se encontraba al fondo del salón simplemente se encogió de hombros, desinteresado en el tema. "Ahora Naruto, ¿por qué no nos cuentas algo de ti? ¿qué te gusta? ¿qué te disgusta?"

Naruto llevó una mano a su mentón antes de responder. "Primero que nada... no me gusta todo aquello que tenga 'estudio' en una oración...", al decir aquello, toda la clase menos la chica del enfrente quien lo miró como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón irrumpió en risas. El rubio sonrió con confianza antes de continuar. "Me encanta el ramen, tocar la guitarra y componer canciones. También puedo cantar y tocar la batería, aunque prefiero mi Rickenbacker 320 por sobre lo demás."

"Vaya Naruto, parece que te gusta mucho la música. Tendré que hablar con la señorita Black para que llenes el hueco que dejó nuestro anterior guitarrista el año pasado. En todo caso, tendrás que hacer un buen esfuerzo para estar a su nivel, Zack Mooneyham era realmente muy buen músico", el rubio asintió sin saber a quien se refería exactamente. "Y dinos, ¿quien te enseñó tanto sobre música e inglés? Porque tu acento es muy bueno, y no pareces tener problema alguno con la gramática y la pronunciación..."

Inmediatamente, el rostro del muchacho —que otrora se mostraba contento por hablar de sus aficiones— descendió levemente hasta que su cabello ocultó sus ojos. "Preferiría no hablar de eso", murmuró el rubio en un tono casi inaudible, que sorprendió tanto a Dunham como a toda la clase. Provocando además curiosidad y realización en algunos casos.

Fue difícil para la maestra insistir ante aquella reacción, y siendo una persona inteligente, llegó a la conclusión de que quienquiera que le enseñó tanto debió haber fallecido o algo por el estilo. Probablemente se trataba de su madre u otro miembro de la familia muy cercano a él. "A-Ah, de acuerdo Naruto, si no quieres, no tienes por qué hablar de—", la señorita Dunham, de repente, se percató de la mano que se elevaba en el aire con el objetivo de llamar su atención. "¿S-Sí, S-Summer?"

"¡Ejem! ¿Puedo?"

"¿Q-Qué? ¡Oh sí! Procede Summer por favor", permitió la maestra, completamente aliviada por aquella interrupción de la mejor de sus estudiantes que permitiría un giro brusco en la conversación.

"Gracias señorita. Naruto, mi nombre es Summer Hathaway, y como factótum de la clase me gustaría darte la bienvenida a Horace Green", anunció la chica de cabello negro largo y ojos marrones de antes, provocando que el rubio olvidara lo anterior y elevara la cabeza lentamente. "En nombre de todos aquí, quiero decir que es un placer tener a alguien de tu... procedencia, estudiando con nosotros. Estoy segura que aportarás mucho a esta clase y no dudo en que tus conocimientos sobre el idioma de tu país y demás materias serán de suma importancia para..."

Cuesta describir la sorpresa y enfado de la joven sabelotodo al ver cómo el rubio, muy para la diversión de todos sus compañeros —e incluso de la mismísima profesora— bostezaba sonoramente. "Perdón, es que no he dormido muy bien", el Namikaze colocó ambos brazos tras su cuello y giró la mirada hacia la profesora. "¿Va a durar mucho más esto? Tengo las piernas cansadas."

La señorita Dunham ocultó su diversión tras una mueca permisiva. "Si gustas, puedes sentarte detrás de Marta", dijo la maestra, apuntando brevemente con el dedo hacia un banco que yacía detrás de una chica de cabello rubio claro atado en dos trenzas, ojos celestes de una muy rara tonalidad, piel blanca y baja estatura.

"Gracias."

"Muy bien clase, empezaremos de nuevo. Quiero que vayan a la página 22 de sus libros de matemática, el de color verde Naruto. ¿Está bien?"

De inmediato, la mayoría de los estudiantes buscaron la página y se dispusieron a esperar que el nuevo estudiante se acomodara detrás de Marta Hale. El rubio procedió a avanzar por las filas —debidamente ignorando el ceño fruncido de Summer— y se dirigió hacia su banco, respondiendo con una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada a la mirada curiosa que Marta envió en su dirección una vez que pasó por su lado; un leve sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de la joven estudiante, quien tuvo que clavar los ojos en su cuaderno para evitar avergonzarse aún más.

Si bien Naruto pasó por alto aquel detalle, así como —aparentemente— todos los demás, la joven no pudo evitar sentirse algo traicionada por su propia calma y tranquilidad que eran propias de ella. No era habitual en ella que un chico así la hiciera sonrojar por sólo haberle sonreído.

El Namikaze tomó su lugar delante de un muchacho con cabello rubio oscuro peinado hacia un lado, ojos azules y piel pálida. Su uniforme era el mismo que el de los demás alumnos, salvo que bajo la chaqueta gris llevaba un sweater color crema de cuello alto. "Psst. Hey, tú, el de los bigotes..."

Una mano tocó el hombro del guitarrista, quien se vio forzado a girar discretamente la mirada hacia atrás. "¿Eh? ¿Yo?", preguntó, señalándose con un dedo.

"Sí, tú, ¿quien más tiene bigotes en la cara?"

"...No son bigotes, son marcas de nacimiento", dijo el rubio, nuevamente ofendido porque alguien pusiera en duda la veracidad existencial de sus marcas.

El chico detrás del Namikaze rodó los ojos. "Pff, lo que sea viejo. Marcas, bigotes, da igual. Lo importante es que hiciste quedar en ridículo a la chica más insoportable de Horace Green, y eso para mí y Frankie...", un movimiento de la cabeza hacia su izquierda le reveló al rubio un joven de cabello negro corto y con algunos problemas de peso que le asintió en señal de respeto. "...Es lo mejor que hemos visto desde que empezamos."

"Pues gracias, supongo."

"Soy Freddy Jones, él es Frankie Clark", Freddy le estiró una mano al rubio.

Naruto sonrió y estrechó la mano del otro rubio, pero antes de que ambos pudieran seguir hablando, una voz los interrumpió. "Me alegra ver que haz empezado a hacer amigos Naruto, pero estamos en clase. Ya tendrán tiempo de charlar durante el almuerzo..."

El Namikaze se giró hacia delante, en un claro esfuerzo por evitar que lo castigaran por hablar en clase. No tenía por qué prestarle atención a las lecciones del día, supuso, pero al menos quería ser recordado como un estudiante promedio y no un rebelde antes de que llegara el fin del plazo impuesto por su padre.

* * *

Cuando la campana para indicar el inicio del receso para el almuerzo sonó, el rubio sintió como si el alma le hubiese regresado al cuerpo. De hecho, de no haber contenido su impulso por saltar y salir corriendo, quizás hubiese quedado como un verdadero idiota; aunque eso no le impidió adelantar a sus compañeros para escaparse del salón lo más rápido posible.

Sin embargo, cuando ya había atravesado las hileras de estudiantes que lo miraban extrañados y se disponía a cruzar el umbral que lo separaba de una momentánea pero dulce libertad, alguien lo detuvo. "Oi, Naruto, ¿por qué tanta prisa?"

El rubio no tardó en reconocer la voz de su nuevo amigo, Freddy Jones, el cual era flanqueado por Frankie y otro chico de piel morena, cabello rasurado negro y ojos de un tono avellana, que lo miraba con tranquilidad. "Sí viejo, relájate, hoy es día de vegetales. Nada que se vaya a acabar tan rápido", Clark sacudió la cabeza en decepción. "La gelatina que te sirven con el tomate es bastante buena, pero es lo único rescatable del menú de hoy."

Naruto miró a Frankie con algo de decepción. "¿Qué? ¿Vegetales? ¿Y el ramen?"

"¿Ramen? ¿Qué es eso?", preguntó Freddy, clavando su mirada en el tercer chico que venía con ellos.

"He visto eso en una película... eh... o en algún lado", dijo el muchacho con una expresión desconcertada, para luego alzar la cabeza en dirección al rubio y sonreírle. "Como sea, mi nombre es Leonard Hawkins. Futuro estudiante secundario e icono popular."

"Un placer", respondió el rubio, percatándose de cómo algunos estudiantes del salón pasaban a su lado y lo miraban con distintas expresiones en el rostro. Summer, curiosamente, le dirigió una mirada sobradora y a la vez herida antes de marcharse. Dos chicas con cabello rubio cada una, por otro lado, susurraban entre ellas al pasar y se reían por lo bajo, provocando que Naruto alzara una ceja con algo de sospecha. "Así que... si no hay ramen, ¿qué es lo mejor que tienen en este lugar para comer?"

De inmediato, los ojos de Frankie adoptaron un brillo que prácticamente hizo resplandecer todo el salón. "¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros amigo? Tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar..."

* * *

La cafetería, a diferencia de lo que uno podía pensar, era un lugar limpio y ordenado, y cada alumno y profesor sentado a las diversas mesas del salón conversaban en un tono normal, algo que no molestaba en lo más mínimo a los demás. Una mesa larga y angosta ubicada en un rincón del lugar estaba reservada para los diversos docentes y directivos de Horace Green, mientras que las demás podían ser usadas por cualquier alumno.

Grupos de todos los años disfrutaban sus almuerzos y conversaban entre ellos, y la mesa del Namikaze no hacía la diferencia. "...La pizza que sirven de vez en cuando es fantástica, y la combinación de ese sabor con el de la "salsa especial" es fuera de este mundo. Naruto, te digo enserio, tienes que probarla."

El rubio tenía que reconocer que aquello sonaba bien, aún si nunca había comido nada como eso, pero la comida que tenía en su plato en aquel momento no sabía tan mal como pensó al principio. De hecho, se sorprendió a sí mismo por haberse terminado el brócoli.

"Estoy seguro que lo hará a su debido tiempo Frankie. Ahora, ¿podemos dejar de hablar de comida y centrarnos en lo importante?", preguntó Freddy, desesperado por cambiar de tema. No es para menos, cualquiera se hartaría después de estar tanto tiempo escuchando a alguien hablar de los distintos menús de la escuela habidos y por haber. "Naruto, como te había dicho antes, lo que hiciste hoy en clase no es cualquier cosa. Digo, nadie jamás se había atrevido a callar a Summer Hathaway. Y ya viste la reacción de todos, en especial la de Dunham."

Leonard y Frankie rieron con ganas ante el recuerdo de la maestra del salón 24-A controlando la sonrisa que amenazaba con presentarse en su cara. El Namikaze, por otro lado, sólo cerró los ojos por un momento. "En realidad, no fue mi intención ponerla en ridículo. Es sólo que... escuchar todo aquel parloteo me estaba dando sueño."

"Jajaja de eso nos dimos cuenta", reconoció Freddy con una enorme sonrisa. "Y por habernos hecho el favor de poner a Hathaway en su lugar, te vamos a dar un poco de información."

"¿Información? ¿Qué clase de información?"

"Digamos que son valiosos consejos que te prepararán para lo que estas a punto de enfrentar en este año. Sin ellos, ganarás detención mil veces antes de tan siquiera poder rascarte el trasero", Leo le dio un buen mordisco a la porción de carne ahumada que acompañaba los vegetales del plato antes de proseguir. "Pregúntale a Freddy, él sabe más que yo de eso."

Una simple mirada del Namikaze bastó para que el otro rubio sentado en aquella mesa se encogiese de hombros. "En cuarto grado conseguí el récord de más veces en la oficina de Mullins por estupideces que ni siquiera fueron causas suficientes para ser castigado", ante un gesto burlón de Frankie, Freddy golpeó su brazo con suficiente fuerza como para causarle dolor. "Ahora es diferente; mis padres me harían repetir todo el año antes de permitir que una cosa como esa pasase de nuevo."

Naruto asintió con un aire pensativo en su rostro. Era obvio que ahora, más que nunca, era el momento en que mejor debía comportarse. Después de todo, su padre le había dejado muy en claro que si quería volver a Japón en dos semanas debía seguir las reglas.

Sin embargo, algo dentro suyo le advertía de los peligros de llevarse mal con alguien como Summer Hathaway, una chica que parecía tener a casi todos los profesores y directivos comiendo de la palma de su mano (todos menos Dunham, claro está). Y si bien no parecía una mala persona, más le valía tener cuidado de ahí en adelante.

"...Heh, supongo que podría necesitar un par de consejos aún si sólo me quedo dos semanas antes de—"

"¿Dos semanas?", interrumpió Frankie. "¿De qué estas hablando?"

Como si un rayo lo hubiera alcanzado, el rubio se percató de inmediato que había cometido un grave error. Se suponía que no debía revelar esa información a nadie, ni siquiera a sus compañeros de clase. Caso contrario, su plan de corta estadía en la escuela sería descubierto por todos, directivos incluidos. "Oh, emm... jeje, bueno...", _'¿¡Cómo salgo de esta!?'_ , "Es... probable, que mi papá tenga que viajar a Japón por negocios y yo, obviamente, tendría que acompañarlo..."

"Pero volverías en unos días, ¿no es así?", preguntó Leo, recibiendo un asentimiento dubitativo por parte del rubio. "Cuando mis padres se marchan en viajes de negocios me quedo con mi hermano mayor en casa. ¿No tienes hermanos Naruto?"

El rubio elevó una ceja con desdén. "Sí, sólo una. Pero ella trabaja para Emi Music en Londres, por lo que sería imposible que viajase hasta Estados Unidos para visitarme."

Aquella revelación causó sorpresa en los compañeros del Namikaze, provocando que los ojos de los tres se ensancharan. "¿Emi Music? ¿La discográfica? Guau, impresionante", Frankie, quien hacía rato había terminado su comida, apoyó ambos hombros sobre la mesa. "Cuéntame más de tu hermana, debe ser una persona muy exitosa..."

* * *

Mientras la conversación transcurría entre Naruto y los demás, una mesa en particular que se encontraba a algunos metros de la del Namikaze no cesaba de discutir acerca del nuevo estudiante y su actitud.

"...¡Y cuando se lo diga a mis padres estoy segura que jamás volverá a poner un pie aquí!", exclamó Summer Hathaway, llamando inconscientemente la atención de la mesa que se ubicaba a la izquierda. Por suerte, no se trataba de la de su nuevo 'archi-enemigo'. "Sus modales no son propios de un respetable alumno japonés."

Una de las chicas que se encontraba en aquella mesa, Eleni Afflerbach, de cabello rubio con flequillo, ojos azules y piel blanca se mostró en desacuerdo. "A mi me parece simpático..."

"...Y lindo", admitió su mejor amiga, Michelle Green, una joven de pelo marrón claro largo y ojos avellana.

"¡Ay, Michelle! Eso fue demasiado atrevido de tu parte."

Esta vez, todo el mundo se giró en dirección del único chico que se sentaba con las demás en aquella mesa. Un niño de cabello marrón corto, piel blanca, ojos marrones y una actitud afeminaba que se notaba en cada gesto y expresión que realizaba. Su nombre era William Kerwick.

"Sí Mich, Billy tiene razón, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de un chico tan maleducado e irrespetuoso como Naruto Namikaze? ¡Es una locura!", reprimió Summer, verdaderamente sorprendida por tal comentario. "Katie, dime que tú estás de acuerdo conmigo..."

Katie Brown, quien se había mantenido en silencio y apartada de Summer para evitar caer en toda aquella discusión, se vio forzada a expresar una opinión que aún no tenía forjada para tranquilizar a Hathaway. Todo para no ser víctima de un discurso prolongado sobre cómo aquel comportamiento no debería estar permitido y blah blah blah. "Mich, creo que es un poco apresurado sacar conclusiones de alguien a quien no conocemos..."

"¿Qué? Lo que dije es cierto", respondió Michelle con una sonrisa inocente. "Además, no soy la única que cree eso de él..."

De inmediato, todas las miradas se clavaron en la estudiante de 11 años, buscando una respuesta que satisfajera la curiosidad de todos, incluida la de Summer y Billy. "¿Quien? ¿Katie?"

La aludida de inmediato sacudió la cabeza para negar tal afirmación, sin poder evitar que un poco de sangre se le subiera a las mejillas. "¡No me parece lindo!"

Michelle ensanchó su sonrisa de forma misteriosa, prontamente ignorando las protestas de Katie. "Sólo digamos que comparte su mismo color de cabello...", Eleni la miró algo confundida. "...Y no es Eleni."

El grupo no tardó más de dos segundos en sacar sus propias conclusiones.

* * *

"¡Naruto, viejo! ¿A dónde vas?"

El rubio, quien se disponía a subir las escaleras en forma de caracol para llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba su salón de clases, se dio media vuelta. "Emm... ¿A clases?"

Leo sacudió la cabeza. "Es lunes, hoy toca clase de música. Es por aquí."

Una dedo apuntado en dirección opuesta le indicó al Namikaze que, evidentemente, aquella tarde no volvería al salón por sus cosas. Por lo menos, no hasta finalizar las clases de música.

Naruto alcanzó a Freddy y los demás e hicieron un corto descenso por las escaleras, para luego desembocar en un largo pasillo como el de la entrada con varias puertas a cada lado. El grupo bajó el último peldaño y siguieron a tres chicas de entre quienes, el Namikaze reconoció, se encontraba Marta Hale. "Según lo que leí en el horario, tenemos música los martes. ¿Por qué hoy es diferente?"

"La señorita Walters tiene un compromiso mañana y decidió adelantar la clase ahora. Pero sí, por lo general los martes después del almuerzo tenemos ensayo con la banda de la escuela", comentó Frankie, estirando los brazos con cierta pereza. El sólo pensar en el esfuerzo que iba a tener que hacer para tocar su tuba ya comenzaba a cansarlo.

"Oh-oh, eso suena problemático."

"Nah, no es tan malo. Al menos es mejor que estar todo el día en un salón sin más que hacer que escuchar a Dunham hablar y hablar", Freddy reprimió debidamente un gran bostezo. "Además, en esta clase no se toman exámenes..."

De inmediato, la expresión preocupada y aburrida del Namikaze se transformó en una de radiante felicidad. "¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Mar-chen! ¡Paso redoblado!"

Naruto se adelantó a sus compañeros, y las jóvenes que caminaban delante, haciendo una perfecta imitación de un soldado raso japonés. Eso, sumado al ceño fruncido que había creado en su rostro y el cantar de una de las canciones patrióticas de Japón, provocó que todos, incluidas las chicas, estallaran en risas.

El Namikaze sonrió una vez alcanzó la puerta que tenía el número 34-B grabado en la madera, abandonando sus esfuerzos para continuar con la imitación. Ensanchando su sonrisa, Naruto abrió la puerta e hizo una profunda reverencia para permitir que las 3 chicas entraran al salón de música. " _ **Adelante, Ojou-samas**_ ", dijo el rubio en japonés, sorprendiendo tanto a las chicas como al grupo de Freddy que venía detrás de ellas.

"Guau, jamás había oído escuchar a alguien hablar en ese idioma. Suena extraño, pero cool...", dijo una chica más alta que sus dos amigas con piel morena, cabello negro que traía en un raro corte de moños y rastas.

Flanqueándola, se encontraba Marta y un poco más a la derecha Naruto se percató de una joven que traía su cabello negro atada a una trenza, además de poseer frenos en los dientes y gafas ovaladas, junto con una piel morena. "Uh-hum, podría escucharlo todo el día y al final seguiría sin entender a qué demonios se refiere."

"¡Alicia, se supone que no debemos maldecir!", exclamó la rubia, sorprendida. Al recibir una mueca imperturbable de su amiga, Marta se giró hacia el rubio. "Lo siento, sucede todo el tiempo."

"Meh, no importa. De hecho, es gracioso", Naruto esbozó una enorme sonrisa. "Soy Naruto Namikaze."

"Marta Hale, y ellas son Alicia Allen y Tomika Hassan", la chica señaló primero a la que compartía su altura y luego a la más alta de las tres. "Emm... Las chicas y yo estábamos hablando y, si no te importa, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?"

"Dispara."

"¿Por qué—?"

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de formular su pregunta, los demás (quienes habían tardado más de la cuenta a propósito) se acercaron al grupo. "Ah, veo que ya conociste a las 'bellezas' de Horace Green", dijo Freddy rodeando con un brazo los hombros del Namikaze "Ya tendrás tiempo de conseguir una novia Naruto, ahora ¡adentro!"

El rubio se vio repentinamente empujado hacia adentro del salón por Jones, a quien lo flanquearon Leo y Frankie con sonrisas cada uno. Marta y las demás, por otro lado, soltaron risitas de complicidad para luego entrar detrás de los tres.

* * *

"Naruto, la señorita Dunham me comentó que puedes tocar la guitarra. ¿Es cierto?"

El Namikaze alzó la mirada desde el único asiento libre el cual, según le había dicho Leo, se le era asignado al guitarrista de la banda de la clase. Algo confundido, el chico permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que su cerebro terminó de analizar la anterior pregunta que le habían hecho. "Eso creo, aunque últimamente no estoy tan seguro si hay algo que no pueda hacer con ella. Soy así de increíble, créanlo."

La clase irrumpió en risas al escuchar aquella falsa muestra de altanería. Todos, menos Summer, entendieron que se trataba de una broma. "¿Y el señor 'increíble' ha tocado alguna vez una guitarra española?", preguntó la maestra de música con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. _'Hm, parece un buen chico.'_

"Bueno... cuando tenía seis años, mi hermana me dejó tocar su guitarra acústica porque mi Rickenbacker necesitaba un cambio de cuerdas", explicó Naruto, sonriente. "Pero no salió nada bien."

"¿Una Rickenbacker? Hmm, ¿qué modelo?"

"La 320", respondió el chico, cruzando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

Aquello inmediatamente provocó sorpresa en la profesora de mediana edad. "Vaya, ese es un modelo antiguo. Debes cuidarla como oro, me imagino", la maestra pronto recordó que aún no había concluido la historia de su nuevo alumno, y decidió insistir. "¿Y luego, qué ocurrió?"

Con una simple mirada a sus alrededores, el rubio notó que tenía la atención de toda la clase y ensanchó su sonrisa. "Como no estaba acostumbrado al sonido natural de una guitarra, al tocarla me pareció que estaba desafinada. El asunto es que traté de afinarla tanto que rompí una de las cuerdas, rayando por accidente la madera del mango", Naruto instintivamente se encogió de hombros con una mueca de dolor. "Todavía me cuesta sentarme con comodidad."

Una vez más, y como el rubio previó, todos estallaron en risas. La maestra hizo lo suyo y silenció la clase en algunos segundos, luego de haberse reído ella también. Summer, como había hecho desde que entró, trató de contener la risa pero falló miserablemente. "Oh, que desafortunado; pero no te preocupes, una guitarra española es igual a una acústica. Las cuerdas son diferentes, eso sí, dándole la característica única de producir un sonido diferente, más robusto. En todo caso, necesito probar qué tan bueno eres", la profesora permaneció en silencio por varios instantes en los cuales pensó en cómo podría evaluar su habilidad con la guitarra. "¿Sabes leer partituras, Naruto?"

"No... sólo tablaturas y acordes."

La señorita Walters se frotó el mentón en aparente resignación hasta que algo apareció repentinamente en su mente. "Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no tocas alguna canción que conozcas para nosotros? Es para evaluar la coordinación de tus dedos para formar notas."

Si bien aquella petición hubiese puesto nervioso y avergonzaría a cualquiera, el Namikaze era una persona que estaba acostumbrado a tocar la guitarra para sus amigos y, si daba la ocasión, para cantar. Porque, aunque sonara improbable por su edad, la voz del muchacho prometía llegar a ser increíble en unos años más.

"Oh, pues no sé..."

"¡Vamos Namikaze, toca algo!"

"Sí Naruto, sonará bien. Estoy seguro."

Aquellos fueron Frankie y Leo, respectivamente, mientras que Freddy se mantuvo en silencio pero no perdió la oportunidad para asentirle al rubio con énfasis, dándole a saber que él también quería que tocara.

"Bueno... ya que insisten creo tener algo para este momento, aunque dejénme advertirle que no soy de practicar con los dedos. Por lo general uso una púa...", dijo Naruto, aceptando con gusto una funda que contenía una guitarra de acabado marrón barnizado con una curva en el medio y seis cuerdas. "Pero sin embargo, con esta guitarra trataré de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo."

Incentivado por la profesora, el rubio llevó su asiento sin respaldar hacia el frente de la clase y se acomodó sobre él, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra para poder apoyar la guitarra con más comodidad. Con un rápido vistazo, el Namikaze se percató de las expectantes miradas de la mayoría, y de las que trataban de enviarle ánimo —por parte de Marta, Leo, Freddy y Frankie— siendo la rubia la sonrisa que más tranquilidad le indujo.

Exhalando un poco de aire, Naruto supo que haría bien en anunciar el nombre del tema que tocaría antes de comenzar. "Esta canción se llama 'Michi (道) ~ To You All', y se la escribí a mi mamá antes de que partiera al cielo."

Combatiendo la angustia que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, el rubio comenzó a rasguear las cuerdas metálicas de la guitarra en un rasguido propio, combinando aquello con un punteo de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, y antes de que pasase mucho tiempo, el rubio comenzó a cantar.

 _Daitai itsumo doori ni_

 _sono kado wo magareba_

 _hitonami ni magirekomi_

 _tokete kiete iku_

 _boku wa michi wo nakushi_

 _kotoba sura nakushiteshimau_

 _dakedo hitotsu dake wa_

 _nokotteta nokotteta kimi no koe ga..._

Fue en ese momento que Naruto hizo una ínfima pausa, para luego proseguir con la mirada fija en el grupo de alumnos que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

 _warau kao mo okoro kao mo subete_

 _boku wo arukaseru_

 _kumo ga kireta saki wo mitara kitto_

 _nee wakaru desho?_

 _nee wakaru desho?_

Con un rasguido final en Sol, la canción llegó a su fin, y pronto todo el salón se colmó de aplausos. La señorita Walters, conmovida, se apresuró a dirigirse al frente del salón para abrazar al rubio. "Oh querido, no tenía idea... eso fue hermoso... eres un prodigio Naruto... tu mamá estaría muy orgullosa..."

Pero el Namikaze no escuchó nada de eso, ni siquiera los aplausos; estaba demasiado inmerso en las memorias de un pasado feliz que aquel recuerdo le había traído.

* * *

"¡Hasta mañana Naruto!"

"¡Nos vemos luego Naruto!"

"¡No te olvides de hacer tu tarea!"

El rubio agitó una mano en dirección de todos sus compañeros, quienes ahora lo saludaban con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Luego de aquella canción, la señorita Walters había anunciado que les daría el resto del día libre porque tenía que tratar asuntos urgentes con la directora Mullins. Por eso, todos —incluida Summer Hathaway quien estaba tan asombrada como los demás— habían arremetido hacia él con el propósito de hacerle toda clase de preguntas respecto a dónde había aprendido a tocar y cantar así, con respuestas que provocaron una inmediata admiración por parte de la clase.

 _"¿Por qué no nos dijiste que podías tocar cantar así?", le preguntó Frankie Clark, verdaderamente sorprendido._

 _Naruto, recuperado de las emociones producto de tocar tal canción, se encogió de hombros. "Lo dije al principio del día, durante mi presentación."_

 _"Es cierto, lo dijo", afirmó un chico de cabello negro corto, piel oscura y gafas de nombre Lawrence Tsai, quien mantenía sus manos detrás de la espalda. "Y a continuación cito sus palabras: 'Me encanta el ramen, tocar la guitarra y componer canciones. También puedo cantar y tocar la batería, aunque prefiero mi Rickenbacker 320 por sobre lo demás', en ese orden." Todos se giraron hacia Lawrence con caras de sospecha. "¿Qué?"_

 _"...Nada. El punto aquí es que tienes mucho talento viejo. Deberías ser famoso ahora y no estar con un puñado de fracasados como nosotros."_

 _Alicia frunció el ceño y lo miró con una expresión de desprecio. "Aquí el único fracasado eres tú, Freddy."_

 _"¡Hey!"_

 _Los demás se rieron del comentario y de la expresión dolida en el rostro de Jones. Sin embargo, el Namikaze simplemente sacudió la cabeza. "Aún no es el momento. Pero cuando llegue, formaré mi propia banda y seremos tan famosos que podremos tocar en el estadio Budokan. Y ustedes serán los primeros que invite a mi gira, ya lo verán."_

Por supuesto que aquellas palabras no fueron tomadas a la ligera por ninguno de ellos. De hecho, si no hubiese sido por la increíble demostración de talento que dio Naruto, todos se le habrían reído en la cara. Sin embargo, todo terminó bien, y el Namikaze sintió que —aún dando un poco de lástima— había conseguido integrarse en la clase en tan sólo un día.

 _'Mi belleza y carisma hacen maravillas'_ , pensó el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abandonaba el edificio y se disponía a alcanzar a su padre, quien lo esperaba pacientemente junto al camaro naranja. "¡Touchan!"

Minato Namikaze salió de su ensimismamiento y fijó la mirada en la figura alegre de su hijo. "Hola Naruto, ¿cómo estuvo la clase?"

"¡Fue increíble! Primero hice callar a la mejor alumna del salón, luego sobresalí de entre los demás en la clase de música porque la profesora me pidió que tocara una canción. Lo hice y... ¡Salió increíble! ¡Tendrías que haber visto las caras de todos cuando terminé de tocar!"

"Jeje, ya veo, entonces sí te gustó el lugar."

Aquella afirmación detuvo en seco al muchacho, quien sintió como el entusiasmo de los momentos pasados se desvanecía en un instante. ¡La apuesta! ¡Por supuesto! Si no corregía sus palabras de inmediato, jamás tendría la oportunidad de volver a Japón. Aunque la idea de darle una oportunidad a sus nuevos amigos no era tan... ¡NO! No eran amigos, simplemente compañeros, nada más. "Estuvo bien, no tan patético y aburrido como creí que sería. ¡Pero todavía quiero irme con Ero-sennin!"

Minato carcajeó por un momento mientras se subía al auto. "Bueno, aún queda esta semana y la que sigue. Veremos si cambias de opinión para entonces", dijo el padre del muchacho, notando de reojo como su hijo daba un último vistazo a la Preparatoria Horace Green. Sus compañeros, que ya se habían marchado, le habían puesto el primer obstáculo al plan del muchacho. Algo que su padre ya había previsto en un principio.

"Lo dudo mucho", dijo el rubio, sentándose en el asiento del pasajero. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él le decía que aquello no era así y que pronto estaría deseoso por regresar a clase.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor.**

Bueno, eso es todo amigos. Sé que fue un poco aburrido... y difícil de leer, pero mejoraré con el tiempo. El segundo capítulo tendrá más Rock and Roll, y como Jack Black diría: ¡Sólo siéntense y disfruten de la magia del Rock!

Reviews con sus opiniones serían muy agradecidos. Se despide atentamente:

Gideon Wyeth.


End file.
